Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a phase compensation method and a phase compensation circuit, and more particularly, relates to a phase compensation method and a phase compensation circuit for multi-scan in touch sensing system.
Description of Related Art
In a multi-scan touch sensing system, when a touch panel is driven, carrier signals provided by a transmitter (TX) of a front-end circuit are received to drive sensing units on the touch panel to perform a touch sensing. The carrier signals are sent to a signal processing circuit served as a receiver (RX) after passing the touch panel, and the signal processing circuit is configured to demodulate the carrier signals to obtain data carried on the carrier signals, e.g. raw data, which includes a signal amplitude and so on.
Generally, for the touch sensing system which adopts a multi-scan technology, there is a phase shift between the carrier signals provided by the transmitter. In order to eliminate the phase shift, the signal processing circuit may perform a phase compensation on the carrier signals during the demodulation to obtain a signal processing result with a more preferable quality. In a conventional method for signal compensation, a hardware architecture with re-designed signal processing circuit may be provided to perform the compensation on the carrier signals one by one. However, said method may increase a hardware cost for circuitry and need more of correction requirements. In another conventional method for signal compensation, a phase spread of the carrier signals cannot be solved, and thus it is prone to induce noises which increase difficulties in processing the signals.